JONAS: Just One Night Amazingly Super
by JustLili
Summary: Kimberly Marshall, 17. The girl will have a role in a Disney Channel series, by her famous mother, Jennifer Marshall. She finally goes to the studio, to film that episode, against her will. But this is gonna change her life. In a postivie way.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kimberly Marshall, 17, is the famous actress Jennifer Marshall's daughter

**I'm not an english-speaker!**

**Summary:** Kimberly Marshall, 17, is the famous actress Jennifer Marshall's daughter. But Kim is not famous at all. She's been once at a movie premiere with her mom, but she no one noticed she was there. She is just a teenage girl like everyone. She lives in Los Angeles, but no one know who her mother is. At school, she is not popular. At all. Even though sometimes she'd love to spill out everything about her mom, she doesn't because she knows that she'd become the popular girl in school, and that's not what she wants to be. But one day, her mom got her a role for an episode of some stupid kids series, against her will. What she doesn't know is that it's gonna change her life. In a positive way.

**Kim's POV**

I sat on the couch, watching Grey's Anatomy. Today was a rainy day, so I decided to stay home, even though it was a Saturday.

I was laughing hysterically when my phone rang.

'Hello?!'

'Kimmy? It's mom.'

'Oh, hey mom. Please, stop calling me Kimmy, I hate it…'

'C'mon, it's never annoyed you!'

'Whatever… What do you want?'

'Oh, well, George Marks needs a girl around 17 to 22 years old for a role in a series in Disney Channel.'

'Cool.' Was all I said, not even noticing that maybe she would be perhaps telling me that I would be that 17-year-old girl. 'Look, I was watching Grey's Anatomy, I'll call you later.'

'NO!' She shouted before I could even take the phone off of my ear.

'What, mom? You know, I don't care of this series, why did you call me to tell me that Marks was looking for a 17-year-old girl?'

'Because I want you to be that girl.' She stated.

'WHAT?' I shrieked. 'Come on, mom, you know I'm bad at acting.'

'Mmhhh... That's not what he told me.' She stated.

'Um, what do you mean?' I asked, scared of the answer.

'Remember that little movie we made last month?' She asked.

'Oh, pleasseeeee! Don't tell me you've shown this to him?' I whined.

'Um, well, I kinda did it.'

'What do you mean you _kinda did it_?'

'I didn't show the full movie.'

'And am I supposed to be like _Oh, thanks mom, even though he saw a part of this silly movie_ ?' I said sarcastically.

'Come on, sweetie, I'm sure it's gonna be a great experience.'

'Yeah. But I still don't wanna do that. Okay, now, I'm missing the whole episode, so if you'll excuse me, I gotta go.'

'Sure. But I won't forget this. We'll talk about it tonight. Bye.' Said my mom, and then hung up.

Great. Now I'm involved in something I don't wanna do.

'Dad! Tell her I don't wanna do that!' I pleaded my dad, who was sitting in front of me, besides my mom.

'Sorry, honey, but I think it's a great opportunity to finally show your talent.' He stated.

'Sure. I am soooo taleneted.' I said, not hiding the sarcasm in my voice.

'But that's the truth, sweetie! You are talented!' Said my mom.

'Am I really forced to do that?' I asked, hoping that _No_ I wasn't.

'Yes, you are.' Stated my mom, strernly.

I got up, put my plate in the dishwasher and went upstairs, in my bedroom.

I turned on the TV, on Disney Channel.

_'Man, we have a show tonight, and right after that we have to spy Mandy Henderson!' Said a boy._

_'Yeah… It's unusual… Don't you think it's a trap?' Asked another boy._

_'Well, I think we have to be _really_ careful!' Said a third boy. That boy had curly hair. He looked cute._

_'Gosh… I'm not gonna be able to handle it!' Said the first boy, with straight dark hair. He looke handsome._

_'Comon, you can do it! You always do that kinda things!' Said the second boy, good-looking, too._

_'But you know… I met that girl, last night… She's awesome… And, um…' Said the first boy._

_'Oh no, don't tell me you have a date after the concert?' Said the third boy, who seemed to be the younger._

_'Well, I, uh, kinda have one, but, uh…' Said the first one. 'It's gonna be even more complicated than just a date instead of spying someone…' _

_'What do you mean, Joe?' Asked the second boy, who seemed to be the older._

_'Well, that girl is, uh… She is the girl…' Said Joe, looking down._

_'Holy crap!' Shouted the curly-haired boy. 'It's Mandy, right?'_

_'Yep, Nick, that's her…' Said Joe, looking towards the oldest boy, who was looking at Joe sternly. 'She's not bad! She has nothing to do with all that spies crap, Kevin!' He shouted._

_'Alright. Go on your date. But we will have to spy, even though you will be with her.' Said Kevin._

_'Yeah, thanks…' Said Joe, than he walked away._

_-The end of the episode-_

I turned off the TV. So, the boys were Joe, Nick and Kevin… I heard about them, once… I think they're also a music group… The Brothers of Jonas…? No… Jonas the Brother… No… Haa, the Jonas Brothers. That's it. That's the group that all the girls fell head-over-heels for. I didn't see that mom was in my bedroom, sat on my chair.

'Um, hey, mom, what are you doing?' I asked.

'Nothing, I just heard those boys' voices.' She said casually.

'Yeah, it was on the TV, mom…' I said, raising my eyebrows.

'I know! That's just why I came here.' She said, shrugging.

'Okay… You wanted to watch that show?' I asked, confused.

'No.' She smiled. 'I wanted to ask what you think of that?' She said.

'Well… yeah… I missed, like, the whole episode, but what I saw was pretty cool… I guess it's three boys who are a music group and are also spies, am I right?' I asked, knowing that she knew that show.

'Exactly. So, are you ready?' She asked, with a smirk on her face.

'Ready to do what?' I asked, confused.

'Ready for your role.' She said.

'Um, I guess… Why?'

'Because I wanted to know if you needed more informations.' She said.

'Informations? I didn't even have one.' I stated.

'Oh, yes, you did.' She smiled.

'Um, when?'

'Right now.'

'Right now?' I repeated, confused.

'Yes, right now. You know, that show.'

'Ohhh, I guess my role is in the show I just saw, right?' I asked, a little excited about having a role in that series with three cute boys.

'Yep. Well, need more informations?'

'Um, who am I gonna be, I mean, what's the role?'

'Mandy Henderson.'

'WHAT?' I shrieked, half excited and half surprised.

'Yeah, what's the matter?' Mom asked, confused.

'Oh, nothing, really… Okay, mom, can you leave now? I wanna get some sleep.'

'Sure.' She said as she got out of my room.

Wow… I was gonna be that cute guy's date? Haha, so funny.


	2. Meeting The Boy

Kim' POV

**Kim' POV**

It was a Saturday afternoon. I used to go shopping with my best friend Claire, who is also the only one to know I'm Jennifer Marshall's daughter, but this time, I didn't go shopping with her. No, I was at the Disney Channel studios, actually. I was waiting for something or someone, sat on a couch in a room, reading _Popstar Magazine_ so that I could get to learn a little bit about the three boys I was probably going to see everyday. I was nervous, but I tried not to completely loose control. It would have been weird. I would've been spitting up my breakfast on something, or, worse, on someone… Well, I don't want to think about that. It's creepy. And if I do think about that too much, I will definetely be spitting up my stomach.

Anyways, I was reading about two or three Magazines that were talking about the Jonas Brothers. With what I read, they seemed pretty cool to me, actually. I hope they really are.

I heard footsteps in the room but I didn't care. What I needed the less right now was talking to someone new. But this stranger came and sat next to me on the couch. I forced myself not to look up when I heard a faint chuckle. A male chuckle. I must've been bright red but I didn't care. At least until I heard the male voice talking to me.

'A fan?' He asked.

'A fan of who?' I asked, still forcing myself not to look up.

'The Jonas Brothers.' He said casually.

'Um, no, not really.' I replied.

'So why are you reading all those things about them?' He asked, still casually.

'Because I'm about to… Well, it's a long story.' I said.

I saw him shrug in the corner of my eyes.

'Why aren't you looking up…?' He asked then.

'I… Uh… I don't want to freak out.' I said, turning red.

'Oh, I see.' He said, giggling.

'Yeah, no, you don't. You don't know why.' I stated.

'It is because it's the first time you meet a celebrity?' He asked.

'No, I… Wait, are you a celebrity?' I asked, trully confused.

'Um, well, I thought you saw me coming.' He said.

'No I didn't. I didn't look up. Because I don't wanna freak out.' I replied.

'But why would you freak out?' He asked.

'I, uh, I'm not telling you, sorry.' I said.

There was an awkward silence until I looked up to see _the_ guy I was talking to. And not just a guy. _This_ guy.

'Oh my gosh! I'm sorry I didn't look up, I should've done this…' I said, ashamed.

He chuckled.

'So you're not a fan?' He asked, smirking.

'Well, I'm sorry but… not really…' I said, slightly smiling.

'It's okay. Will you tell me why you were supposed to freak out?' He asked.

'Um, yeah… Well, you kinda reassured me so that's why I didn't freak out.' I said, giggling. 'But, yeah, because maybe I'm gonna have a role in the series. And I'm feeling nervous. And when I meet new peopel, I … freak out.' I said.

He chuckled. 'Yeah but how do you… freak out?' He asked.

'I… spit up…' I said, looking down.

'Hey, there's nothing to be ashamed of! I do the same.' He stated.

'Yeah, but you're used to meet new people, right?' I asked.

'Yes, for sure, but I don't _freak out_ for the same. I _freak out_ when… I… uh… You know, when I kinda meet someone _special_.' He said, turning a slight shade of pink.

'Like… a girl?' I asked.

'Yeah, um..' He coughed a little. 'Did you tell me what role you are gonna get?' He asked, completely changing the topic of discussion. But I didn't want to talk about it, it seemed to disturb him.

'Mandy Henderson.' I said, casually.

But he didn't say anything. I looked at him and he smiled at me.

'Cool. So, uh…?' He said, asking what was my name.

'Kimberly Marshall. You can call me Kim.' I said, smiling.

'Hey, Marshall, it reminds me of an actress…' He said, trying to figure out who.

'Yeah, Jennifer Marshall.' I replied.

'Oh yeah, that's it. By the way, she's here, today. Have your friends ever said something because your name is Marshall?' He asked.

'Yeah, but they never knew.' I said.

'They never knew what?' He asked, confused.

'That she's my mother.' I said casually.

'Oh, really? So… Wait, I didn't know she had a daughter?' He said.

'Yeah, she's never talked about me to the medias.' I stated.

'Oh… Well, Kim, maybe we should go on set.' He said, standing up.

'Wait, Joe… I'm not sure I'm gonna get the role…' I said, still sat on the couch.

'I'm sure you're gonna get it. Comon, let's see if you got it.' He said, reaching out his hand. I held it and we ran to the set.

That Joe Jonas boy had definetely caught my eyes.


End file.
